Work Your Magic
by Anderwarbler
Summary: After a long, bad day at work, Sebastian just wants to go to sleep for a few weeks. Luckily his boyfriend knows just how to make him feel better.


….

Saying today was the worst day of his life would probably be a bit of an exaggeration, but it had been a horrible day and all he wants to do is go home, take a hot shower and get into bed and maybe not wake up for a few days. He's so sick and tired of all of the stress of work, his boss is a major dick and his co-workers are the biggest douchebags in all of New York City. As much as Sebastian loves being a laywer, he hates going to work every day at that firm. He'd probably leave if he had the balls to stand up to his boss, a.k.a his father.

It didn't help that he was going home to an empty apartment today either. Blaine had been gone for a whole week visiting his brother in California and he still wouldn't be back for another two days.

Sighing heavily as he slips into the backseat of his town car, the driver waiting for the traffic to pass before he pulls out, Sebastian sends Blaine a text message.

[5:40]  
 _Are you sure that you're going to be there two more days?_

He closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the leather seat while he waits, the sound and feeling of the road passing underneath the tires somewhat soothing. It takes just a couple of minutes before his phone buzzes.

[5:45]  
 **Sounds like someone misses me.**

A tiny hint of a smile tugs at the left corner of his mouth as he types his reply.

[5:46]  
 _You have no idea._

It doesn't take Blaine as long to answer this time.

[5:47]  
 **Bad day?**

[5:47]  
 _The worst._

[5:49]  
 **I'm sorry, my love. :(**  
 **Wish I was there to make you feel better.**  
 **I loveeeeeeee you.**

His smile grows into a stupid grin when Blaine's third text comes through, his heart skipping a little, even through a text message Blaine could make him feel better.

[5:51]  
 _It's alright.  
_ _You're already making me feel better.  
_ _I do, too._

He slips his phone back into his pocket with another soft sigh as the driver comes to a stop, grabbing his briefcase and stepping out of the car. He plans on getting out of this godforsaken suit -maybe even shove it in the garbage disposal -, take the hottest shower he can until the hot water runs out, get in bed and not leave it until Blaine comes home. Or, better yet, never.

When he gets to their apartment, he's a bit alarmed because right before he's about to pull out his key, he hears someone walking across the floor. His brow furrows and he leans close to the door, his ear brushing against it just to be sure- yep. He hears it again. There's someone in his apartment. He slowly tries to quietly slip his key into the lock, hoping that whoever is in his apartment doesn't hear and is ready to get their ass kicked because he is not in the mood.

He pushes the door open carefully, noticing that there's no one in the living room or the kitchen, he shuts the door quietly, setting down his briefcase and stepping in more. He's about to check the dining room when he hears the closet door in his and Blaine's bedroom shut. Raising an eyebrow he creeps down the hallway, realizing about halfway that he doesn't have anything to defend himself if the prowler is indeed armed, he tries to care for a moment but he fails. Too tired to worry with it, he pushes open the bedroom door loudly.

"I don't know what you're doing in my apartment but you have about four seconds to get the fuck out." He says in a threatening voice, looking around at the room, a puzzled look wrinkles his forehead when no one's there. He could have sworn- he jumps when the bathroom door opens, an amused chuckle falling from the lips of the familiar figure that emerges.

"And what if I don't wanna get out? What then, Rocky?" Blaine nods towards Sebastian's stance -his fists were up and he was totally ready to punch someone's lights out -, leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms with a teasing smile pulling his lips up.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's posture relaxes as he breathes a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here, you scared the hell out of me." He says, but he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug anyway.

"I live here, silly. Mm." Blaine hums softly as he slips his arms around the taller, hugging him tightly. "I wanted to surprise you. And after those texts, I'm glad I did."

Burying his face into the other's neck, Sebastian nods. "I'm so happy to see you, today was awful."

"Baby," Blaine frowns, rubbing Sebastian's back soothingly. "C'mon, let's get you out of these clothes and we'll get in bed and you can tell me all about it, okay?" He coos as he pulls back a little, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips. "Mmkay?"

Sebastian just nods, a pitiful look on his face as he gets out of Blaine's embrace.

Not long after, he's crawling into bed next to Blaine, already feeling better now that he's wearing pajamas. He gets close to the shorter boy that's lying in the middle of the bed, his long arms circling around his waist, nuzzling into his neck as he takes a deep breath.

"You wanna talk about it?" Blaine asks gently, pulling the other closer, wrapping his arms securely around him, letting him know he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Not really, it was just a bad day." He sighs heavily. "You know how it is sometimes. Things can get so stressful at work."

Blaine nods softly, his hand running down Sebastian's back slowly. "I know, love. I know." He presses his lips to the taller's forehead. "But you're home now, no more work for two whole days."

A small smile appears on Sebastian's face and he nods, tightening his hold on Blaine. "I'm so happy you're home, B. I really needed you."

Smiling softly, Blaine presses another kiss to a different spot on Sebastian's forehead. "Mm, lucky I came home early then. Must've been my subconscious knowing you were having a bad day."

Sebastian just hums softly, tilting his head up to kiss Blaine softly. "You're always right there when I need you."

Blaine looks at him adoringly, nodding. "I promised you a long time ago I would be." He pulls him a little closer. "Now c'mere," His lips connecting to Sebastian's nose. "I know just what to do to make you feel better."

The other's nose crinkles slightly, a chuckle escaping him. "Oh? And just what is that?"

"Kisses." He says simply, punctuating the word with a bunch of little kisses around Sebastian's cheek, causing the taller to actually giggle, a grin settling on his face as the stress of the day already starts to melt away with every touch of Blaine's lips.

"Mmm, baby you know just what I need to feel better."

"Of course I do." Blaine mumbles, letting his kisses trail down his jaw.

Sebastian just smiles, closing his eyes, melting into Blaine's arms as a warmth spread all through him right down to his toes. When he feels Blaine's lips moving slowly against his neck, it's as if he can feel some of the tension in his shoulders actually uncoiling, relaxing. His smile grows a little when he feels warm lips against his own, he responds immediately, letting his lips drag slowly over the other's. He loves kissing Blaine, it's something he could never tire of, it was like a drug to him.

He always knew kissing Blaine would be something indescribable, and when it finally happened for the first time he couldn't believe how much his dreams had deceived him, it was better than anything his imagination could come up with. He'd never admit to anyone the feeling that could only be properly described as fuzzy, like billions of dandelions had just spouted underneath his skin. He feels disgusted with himself for even thinking that. But it's the truth. When people talk about kissing the love of your life, they mention fireworks, but he doesn't just see fireworks when they kiss, he sees explosions, volcanoes erupting, waves crashing into the sandy shore, taking his breath away and almost knocking him off his feet. And every single time they've kissed since then has been exactly the same, it never goes away.

"Mm," He hums against Blaine's lips, capturing them with his own, kissing him deeply, slowly, a shiver running through him.

As they kiss, Blaine holds him close and tight, as if he's trying to protect Sebastian from his bad day, from the world, from any bad thing that tries to come at him. It warms his insides because he feels protected, he feels safe in Blaine's arms and he knows that the other would do anything to defend him and to make him feel better.

They lie there in bed the rest of the night, their kisses getting more heated as the night progresses, eventually turning into an intense round of love making that leaves the bedroom windows with a light layer of moisture from the heat of their bodies and heavy breaths, clinging to each other like if they were to let go the other would disappear. The passion they shared could burn a hole right through the bed and hardwood floors.

Blaine holds him again when they calm down, their legs tangled under the sheets, foreheads resting against one another, his fingertips tracing the freckles on Sebastian's back, knowing them from memory.

Sebastian smiles to himself as his eyes flutter open, taking in the man next to him, the moon shining through the windows just leaving enough light for him to make out his features, his curly hair a mess on his head, a slight five o'clock shadow blanketing the content smile that's on his face. The stress from the day completely out of his mind, the tension in his body completely gone. He didn't know what kind of magic Blaine had but he sure knew how to use it. He was so lucky.

"I love you, B." He whispers gently into the dark.

He feels Blaine's arms tighten around him and something in his stomach flutters. "I love you too, handsome." Blaine whispers back.

He'd never know how he got so lucky, but he was sure glad the universe thought he deserved Blaine, because he sure didn't believe it.


End file.
